


The Wingless Crows

by TheGuardianAce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, I don't really know what I'm doing haha, M/M, Mostly Fluff, band au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianAce/pseuds/TheGuardianAce
Summary: Sawamura Daichi and Koshi Sugawara are new roomates, both entering their third year of college. After discovering a few hidden talents, they decide to create a band. Just for fun, of course.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance.
> 
> A few notes before you begin-  
> -I am aromantic asexual. I don't have the slightest idea how crushes and relationships actually work. I'll try my best, though!   
> -Mostly because of above, there isn't going to be anything graphic in this story. At all.   
> -This may just be something I do, but so signify thoughts, I italicize the text rather than put it between quotations. Sorry if this causes any confusion!  
> -This is the first story I have ever written! I'm mostly doing this for fun. If you have any suggestions or comments, though, they are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you again! Enjoy :)

_Room 312, 312…_ , Koshi Sugawara thought as he searched the halls of his new dorms. He was starting his third year of college soon, and all he really wanted to do was unpack before classes started. The past two years, Suga was lucky enough to have roomed with Asahi, his teammate from high school. This year, however, Asahi was going to live off-campus with another friend of his, Nishinoya. Suga remembered that day like it was yesterday, even though they decided it over two months ago. Asahi had slowly shuffled into their room, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. His voice was shaking so much while he asked, Suga thought he would pass out from anxiety. He didn’t really want to find a new roommate, but Suga just couldn’t say no. That stupid grin Asahi had after Suga said yes would make the whole ordeal worth it. At least, he hoped so. 

At last, Sugawara had reached his destination. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped just short of hitting it. He stood there, motionless. _Oh, I really hope this isn’t going to be the worst decision of my life._ Suga often prided himself on his ability to befriend just about anybody. If he could become friends with the likes of Oikawa, surely he could get along with his new roommate. Suga had only been standing there for a second, but it felt like he had been there for an eternity. He took a deep breath, and finally knocked on the wooden door. He hadn’t knocked hard; somehow, his fist still stung a little. Suddenly, the door creaked open.

“Can I help you?” the man asked. He was fairly tall, but only a few centimeters taller than Sugawara. He had short, dark brown hair with eyes to match. Overall, the man looked… really normal? _Oh, good! Hopefully, this year will go smoothly. He seems kind and charismatic. It almost feels like he’s some kind of leader._ The normal-looking man stared at me for a minute. “Oh! You must be my new roommate! I’m Daichi Sawamura. Nice to meet you!”

“Koshi Sugawara. Nice to meet you, too!” Daichi led him inside and around the corner, passing by the small wall separating the kitchen area and main room. Suga thought he had gotten here early, but it looked like Daichi had been here for a while already. All of his stuff was already unpacked and organized in the small dorm room. Not like he had much to begin with, though. In Daichi's half of the combined living room and bedroom area, a small, black backpack sitting on his bed, a laptop charging on his desk under a lamp (turned off, of course), an acoustic guitar resting between his desk and bed, and… oh! “Hey Daichi, do you play volleyball?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, back in high school! I was captain my last year, but I wasn’t a star player or anything. I mostly just did it for fun.” 

_So that explains it! No wonder I liked him so much._ “I did too! I was a setter, although I didn’t get to play quite as much as I wanted. I could go set to you sometime, if you ever want to mess around?”

Daichi laughed. “Yeah, that would be awesome. Hey, care for some lunch? I know it’s not much, but I have some spare bread and peanut butter. I could make you a sandwich while you unpack?”

Suga hadn’t even realized how hungry he was until Daichi mentioned it. “That would be great, thanks.” 

He had only known Daichi for a moment, but somehow he already knew this would be the best thing to have ever happened to him.

Daichi grabbed the half-full jar of peanut butter and remaining bread from the kitchen cabinet. _Only three slices of bread…_ As Daichi prepared the first sandwich, he couldn’t help but wonder what that mysterious man was doing. He had this silvery-grey hair with a little tuff sticking up on top and a small birthmark under one of his eyes. Suga’s smile was caring and genuine, but there was a spark of mischief in his yellow-brown eyes. _This should be interesting,_ Daichi thought as he smiled, just a little. It would be rough adjusting to a new school, but this new roommate of his hopefully would make it a little easier. 

“Hey, Sugawara, here’s that sandwich I promised you!” Daichi said as he walked into the living room area. Suga looked up at him and smiled. 

“You can just call me Suga. Thank you so much!” Suga grabbed the back of his desk chair and wheeled it around to face Daichi, who was standing near his own bed eating his meal. 

“Criss cross applesauce is a strange way to sit in a chair, Suga. Is that even comfortable?” he said, giggling. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I forgot that people think this is weird.” Suga said with a mouth half-full of peanut butter sandwich. “This is really good! Are you sure you only wanted to eat a piece of toast, Daichi? It’s even an end piece! That’s like, the worst part of the bread!”

Daichi laughed quietly. “Yeah, I’m fine with this. I had lunch before you arrived, don’t worry.” He was lying, of course, but how would his new friend know any better? This is the first thing he'd eaten all day. He wasn’t that hungry. He also didn’t have any more food, but not the slightest idea where to get more. He could look up where the closest grocery store is, but Daichi was almost certain he would get lost. Besides, how would he get all those groceries back here by himself? Would his new roommate even like the food he got?

Daichi went back over to the kitchen after he finished his toast to clean up. He threw the empty bread bag in the garbage can and placed the now almost-empty peanut butter jar back on the lowest shelf. Daichi would have put the knife in the dishwasher, but it would have been lonely without any other plates or utensils. He just washed it in the sink instead. He could hear Suga unpacking while softly humming to himself. He definitely had more belongings than Daichi did, but judging by the size of his bag, not a whole lot more. He thought it would be best to give Suga some personal space. Once it sounded like he had stopped moving, Daichi returned to the living room. 

Suga had brought some weird things with him, but honestly, Daichi wasn’t surprised by any of it. He decorated his small desk space with a few little trinkets and his computer, which was covered in fun little stickers. He had also placed a small succulent on the windowsill. How he had managed to get that in the room baffled Daichi. Maybe it was plastic? Suga also had hung a couple fairy lights over his bed, the kind that changed color. There were a few blankets on his bed and… was that a crow stuffed animal? Daichi decided not to ask. 

After chilling on their own beds for about half an hour, Daichi finally mustered up the courage to ask. “Hey, Suga?”

“Hm?” Suga sat up rather quickly, almost as if he were startled by the sudden conversation.

“Would you mind going to the grocery store with me? I need to get some more food, as well as some plates and cups. It’s totally fine if you don’t want to go, I-”

“Of course, of course! Let’s go right now! Make sure you grab a scarf or something. It may only be August, but nights here can get pretty chilly.” He lept off his bed and grabbed the sky blue scarf he had hung on the coat rack. 

Daichi just stared at his new companion, puzzled. “It’s only 3 in the afternoon…” 

Suga turned around and smiled. Even from halfway across the room, Daichi could see that mischievous glint in his eyes even more so than when they first met. _Oh boy._ Daichi turned off all the lights, grabbed the keys, and followed his friend out the door, hastily adjusting his winter hat.


	2. Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I think I'm going to try to update this work every Sunday. I've also deleted some of the tags that were originally on here. Don't worry- those characters will show up eventually, but for now, I'm only going to include characters already in the story.

Sugawara effortlessly guided Daichi through the streets of the small town, an aura of confidence surrounding him. He’d been living in this town for the past two, now three, years. He knew every nook and cranny like it was the back of his hand. Daichi, on the other hand, followed closely behind like a small puppy. His eyes constantly darted between the unfamiliar storefronts, the trees nearby that had just begun to change color, and his silver-haired companion. Following Suga was no easy task. His pace wasn’t quick enough to warrant running, but he sure was walking faster than most people normally would. 

“Sugawara, where in the world are you taking me!?” 

“We’re taking a left up at this stoplight. Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” Sugawara said, turning back to smile at his new friend. _I’m glad I remembered to tell Daichi to bring his hat. His face is all red! It’s not even that cold out yet, either. What a strange guy._

The pair walked along the sidewalk for another minute or so before Suga suddenly stopped in his tracks. He violently turned to face Daichi. “Here we ar- pofajfkjdafdhfla,” Suga’s light blue scarf, in his frenzy, had blown up in his face and into his mouth. He frantically swatted it down, only to find Daichi losing his mind with laughter. “Oh, shut up. Now I have fuzzies in my mouth. They taste terrible, by the way. I haven’t washed this in a month,”

This only made Daichi laugh harder. 

“Anyways, if you’re done peeing your pants, we’ve arrived at our destination,” Sugawara said, gesturing at the small storefront in front of them.

“Sugawara, this is… not a grocery store.”

“Nope!” he chimed as he opened the door. As the little bell jingled, Suga looked back at Daichi, smirked, and disappeared into the shop. 

Daichi sighed. _Oh, boy. This should be one interesting afternoon..._. He caught the door right as it was about to close and followed his friend inside. 

The shop wasn’t big by any standards. Daichi could probably have run around the entirety of the store in less of a minute; the real challenge would be not knocking anything over. It was filled to the brim with all sorts of things: small little trinkets, CDs, movies, manga, stationery, and more. If you could think of it, it was probably there. “Hey, what is this place?” Daichi asked Suga. Or, at least the empty space Suga was a few seconds ago. 

_I lost him already??_ Daichi rushed to the other side of the store, frantically searching for his friend. He weaved through the labyrinth of isles but didn’t find a single soul in the store. Daichi barely was able to not knock over any of the displays. “Sugawara! Where are you?” he yelled. Nobody responded. “Suga?” Daichi rested his hand on the table behind him and started tapping his finger. _Maybe if I just wait here, he’ll come back…_

Sugawara was quite familiar with this strange little shop. Asahi had worked at this store for the past two years, so Suga often dropped by to say hello. Asahi was in charge of cleaning and maintenance; customer service was not his forte by any means. While Suga was around, he would help his old roommate restock the store. Over time, Suga managed to learn where everything was located in the chaotic little shop. No matter how big or small, useful or not, he could find it in a matter of minutes. He liked the organized chaos of the store, so he didn’t mind working even though he wasn’t officially an employee. Being able to help people out also made him feel important. Asahi was always grateful for his help, even if it did mean a little bit of trouble. Suga and Asahi accidentally broke a mop around the end of their second year there. Asahi was terrified of getting fired for it, but they were able to repair the mop (with a little help from Asahi’s new roommate, Noya) and avoid much serious trouble. 

Sugawara was curious to see where Daichi would gravitate to in this store. People tend to look for things related to their personal interests, especially when they think nobody's looking. In a store with almost anything, Daichi should have had no problem finding something. _So why is he just standing there?_

When Daichi first realized Suga was gone, he was bolting through the store looking for him. Suga was genuinely surprised everything in the shop was still intact, given Daichi’s speed and size. Suga had been following behind the entire time, of course. He knew where everything in the shop was- including hiding spots. He was certain Daichi would eventually give up the search for Suga and start looking for himself, but he never did. From what Suga could see between the shelves, Daichi was just standing there. His eyes were constantly darting around the store, but his feet were as still as stone. 

_Well, that didn’t go as planned._ Sugawara slowly crept behind Daichi, who was still oblivious of Suga’s whereabouts. Somehow, Suga managed to reach the other end of the table Daichi was standing next to. He was still facing the other way, but his head had stopped scanning the store. _Oh ho ho, this is going to be so funny. He’s going to be so scared when I pop out from under this table!_ Sugawara crouched down under the table, only to see the dark shadow of Daichi Sawamura’s very angry face.

“Koushi Sugawara. If you ever do something like that again, you will be looking for a new roommate.” 

To say Suga was surprised was an understatement. He fell backward, hitting his head on the top of the table on the way down. _Gyah! So much for that surprise._ When Suga looked back up at Daichi, he could have sworn there was a faint smile on Daichi’s lips underneath that threatening glare.

“Are you sure you’re a setter, Suga? You might be one of the clumsiest people I know,”

“Would you believe me if I said today was the exception and not the rule?”

“No.”

Daichi reached his hand out to Suga, offering to help him back up. Daichi dragged him out from under the table. “What next, clumsy?” he asked.

Suga looked at his new friend. The fierceness in his eyes was gone, but that small smile still remained. “Follow me.”

Sugawara led Daichi to the center of downtown, only a few blocks down the road. It wasn’t much, but it was a cute little area. The streets were littered with a variety of small businesses: cafes, restaurants, bookshops, music stores, apparel shops, a cinema, and more. The leaves on small saplings growing along the sidewalk were tipped with golden browns and bright auburns; some had already fallen between the multi-colored cosmos flowers planted around the tree’s bases. 

“This is the center of social life ‘round these parts. It’s not big by any means, and there isn’t a whole lot to do, but,” Suga said as he gestured toward the center of downtown, “for the rest of the afternoon, you’re in charge.”

The pair wandered aimlessly along the sidewalk. Occasionally, they would pop into one of the small stores, but neither of them actually purchased anything. Most of the time they spent together was spent in conversation. Daichi and Suga had only known each other for a few hours, but an onlooker would have thought they had been best friends since birth. The conversation never felt forced, the silence never awkward. Being around one another felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Eventually, the duo stumbled upon a small plaza littered with picnic tables and benches. A stage was set up in the back corner, where a local band was setting up their instruments. In the middle of the plaza was a simple yet beautiful fountain. Daichi and Sugawara walked over to the wooden bench in front of the fountain. They sat there for a moment in silence, absorbing the peacefulness of their surroundings.

“Hey, Suga?” The silver-haired boy turned to face his new companion. His cheeks were tinted with a soft red, no doubt from the slightly chilly autumn air. Daichi was certain his were the same. “Thank you for showing me around. I mean, I knew switching schools was going to be a hard transition. There’s a new campus, new faces, a whole new environment to adjust to. But I know now, having you here with me, everything is going to be alright.” Suga didn’t say anything, but Daichi knew his words made it through. They gazed at the fountain for a little while longer. The band nearby had started playing, but they were far enough away from the stage that the music sounded more like a melodic whisper. The setting sun tinted the fountain’s water a beautiful golden-pink color.

_Setting sun…_

Daichi bolted upright. He checked his watch: 8:04 PM. “Suga, we never got groceries!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I had to look up what people do with friends?


End file.
